I'm Coming Home
by cmonteiths
Summary: A Jack/Kate drabble series with the theme 'home' rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I've been feeling "drabble-y" lately so I decided to start a Jack and Kate drabble series, I know there's a lot of them but I thought I'd give it a shot.**

**Summary: Each drabble has the theme of 'home' some may be angst, some fluff, some completely AU. Title comes from the song of the sam name by Diddy-Dirty Money. **

**...**

Tears. Screaming. All done by her, she refuses to let him see her like this so she does it when he's asleep. She writes down what she would say if she saw him again. Things like "how could you do this to us" or "he always asks about you, you know" but she won't ever have the courage to say them.

He knocks one night when Aaron's asleep. When she sees him she forgot everything she had written down.

"What are you doing here?" is the brilliant thing she comes up with.

"I'm coming home" and seconds later she's in his arms and he's wiping away the tears.

**...**

**That was the first one, review if you want more! (:**

**Word Count: 108**

**xoxo Stuck. In. Neutral. ox **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I received some devastating news the other day, my best friend recently started to watch 'Lost' and it's great because now I can talk about it with her, and then she told me that she like Sawyer and Kate, so this chapter is dedicated to her, Mikayla I hope this helps to realize the error of your ways. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost**

**Timeline: AU, as if they had been rescued and not gone back to island, takes place in the future**

…**.**

She knows how much they miss her, but she also knows how much she's disappointed them. Pregnant at sixteen, what the hell was she thinking. They didn't kick her out, she choose to leave, not being able to look them in the eye.

Days later she knocks, forgetting that she has a key in her bag. Her brother answers simply looking her up and down, she can't tell whether he's mad or upset, probably both. Her mom is the second person she sees, who without question pulls her daughter into a hug.

"I want to come home" she whispers into her moms ear, and over her shoulder, she sees her dad, a smile playing on her lips.

…**.**

**Word count: 117**

**So there's the second drabble, hope y'all enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long, but I'm going to write the next one and update right after this one is posted so you will have two to read!**

**Review! **

**xoxo Stuck. In. Neutral. ox**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As promised here is the third drabble thanks everyone for the support and interest in this story!**

**Timeline: Takes place right after the finale, while Kate is on the plane**

…**.**

She watched the island disappear beneath them. Claire grasps her hand, but it doesn't stop the tears from coming from her eyes. Sawyer gives her a small smile but she's too upset to even pretend that she's not breaking on the inside. She feels the tears well up even more and for once she's not afraid to let them fall.

"We'll be home soon Freckles." Sawyer whispers when he notices the tears flowing down her face, he reaches and lightly wipes her cheek and she offers him a small smile. But he's wrong, home was with him.

She wasn't going home, she was leaving him. She would never be home again. Jack was her home and now he was gone.

…**.**

**Word count: 120**

**This one's a tad bit more depressing then the others, but it's still good, I hope. I hope you all liked it!**

**Review! (:**

**xoxo Stuck. In. Neutral. ox **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Here's the newest update of my drabble series! I'm so happy for this story (: Couple of notes before I move onto the drabble. **

**1. Thank you all so much for the reviews they really inspire me!**

**2. What would you all think of a spin off multi chapter revolved around Jate family life, as seen in the second drabble. If you would read just mention that in your review, I already have chapter one written so I'm willing to post as long as people are interested!**

**3. Jate is fate! (: just reiterating that!**

**...**

The beach was the best place for thinking. The endless ocean stretching across to the horizon. It was the only place Kate felt at home. Not in a two story house, not in a hotel room, but on the beach.

She had told Jack this a couple days previous and he had simply smiled, but she made him promise not to tell anyone. Since then she had avoided him, although she didn't really know. But one day while sitting on the beach she felt him sit next to her.

"So this is your home?"

"Yep." He smiled that adorable, Jack smile.

"Well then, welcome home Kate." and for that moment Kate was truly at home.

**...**

**I don't think this one was a good as the others, but not all can be good right? And it may have something to do with the fact that's it's 11:30 at night. **

**Review (:**

**Word Count: 115**

**xoxo Stuck. In. Neutral. ox**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As if in 'What Kate Did' Kate hadn't run away from Jack after she kissed him. **

**...**

What the hell was she thinking? Answer she wasn't. Jack wasn't that kind of guy, but she did she know what kind of guy he actually was. No. She felt the tears in her eyes begin to spill over. He took her in his arms, rubbing her hair with his hand.

"I just wanna go home." She whispered into his chest, her words slightly muffled by her sobs. Her words were only slightly truthful, she wanted to get off this damn island and go home, but she wanted that home to be with him.

Instead of responding he just held her closer. Because that's the kind of guy he was.

**...**

**Review! :)**

**Word Count: 110 **

**xoxo Stuck. In. Neutral. ox **


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is not Jate centered, it's Kate centered but the next one (which I would upload in like two minutes) will be Jate centered :D**

...

They say home is where the heart is. Yeah right? Obviously they had never been in Kate's house, where curse words were thrown as much as a baseball was at a Red Sox game. Which is why when Kate was 15, she ran for the first time. Granted it was too Tom's house but it had the same effect.

Her mom called for days begging her to come home, but Kate never picked up, she let it go straight to voice mail. Finally one day she told her mom what she had felt for years.

"Sweetie come home please?" Her mom said, pleading almost. Kate could hear Wayne complaining about his beer in the background.

"I am home, your house will never be my home. Until he leaves and you go back to being my mom, instead of my keeper, I'm gonna stay with Tom, his house is my home. Goodbye mom." And she hung up, refusing to let the tears that were threatening her tear ducts spill over.

...

**Not the best but still ok I think, sorry for being kinda MIA I've been super busy lately. **

**word count: 169 **

**Review! Remember the next one will be Jate!**

**xoxo Kate (I'm gonna start signing with my name, it's easier!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised here is another one right away, this one is Jate so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**...**

Kate hated nightmares. Every since she was a little girl she had nightmares, mostly about Wayne or her mother but sometimes she had the average run of the mill monster nightmare, but that was only if she was lucky. She hated not only the idea of going to bed and having one, but she hated how she woke up and was living one. Alone.

When they crashed on the island, the nightmares stopped, because she felt like she was finally safe from all her problems, she had finally escaped everything she had ever feared. For three glorious months the nightmares stopped and she was finally able to dream.

Too bad it was short lived, after getting off the island, nightmares would haunt her, sneak in the corners of her life. She didn't understand why this was, she wasn't running anymore, so why was she having these thoughts. But all these worries would run from her head when she woke up in his arms with his voice whispering into her hair.

"It's ok, we're home now."

And she was finally able to smile.

**...**

**I really like this one, I hope all of you guys do too! **

**Word count: 182 (a little long, but whatever.)**

**Review!**

**xoxo Kate**


End file.
